bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brina McTavish
| image = | name = | kanji = --- | romanji = --- | race = Shinigami | birthday = Dec 21 | age = 190 ("19" in appearance) | gender = Female | height = 6'11" | weight = 154 lbs | eyes = Brown | hair = Brown | blood type = Unspecified | unusual features = None | affiliation = Inner Circle | previous affiliation = Soul Society, Onmitsukidō | occupation = Inner Circle Dragon | previous occupation = Onmitsukidō Punishment Force Member, Lieutenant of the 2nd Division | team = Inner Circle | previous team = 2nd Division | partner = Bokujin Tenshina | previous partner = Suì-Fēng Sazuke Tensai | base of operations = Varying | marital status = Single | relatives = Charles McTavish (grandfather) Haralson McTavish (father) Braeburn McTavish (brother) | education = Shinō Academy | status = Active | shikai = Jadoku (蛇毒, Snake Venom) | bankai = Dadoku no Umi (蛇毒の海, Ocean of Snake Venom) }} Brina McTavish is a former member of the Onmitsukidō's Punishment Force and a Dragon of the Inner Circle. She defected from the Onmitsukidō after acting under orders and presumably killing her mother, who was Captain of the 8th Division at the time. However, she was unaware that her mother had ultimately survived the attack on her person and would later on defect herself following a personal string of events. She initially serves as an antagonist in Bleach: The Children of Izanami series, but then becomes a supporting protagonist as the series progresses. Under instructions from the Inner Circle, Brina serves as an agent disguised as an ally for the Prophet in his goals to gain immortality to survive the Plinan Eruption predicted by Red Sun. After I.C. mercenaries lure them out, Brina's cover is blown and she is struck down by the Prophet himself, being left for dead while Haralson, Akisame, and Suì-Fēng are taken prisoner. However, she is saved by The Watcher, who had apparently betrayed the Prophet and defected from his service. They both work together in order to rescue the trio and assist in a failed attempt to stop the Prophet from obtaining the Blade of Izanami. When the Plinian Eruption is initiated, she is killed and frozen in ash until revived presumably by The Punisher after her and the Slayer's battle with the transformed Prophet. She is there with Suì-Fēng when she is giving birth to her child. In Bleach: The Rule of Two, she serves as a side character and love interest of the main antagonist Rushifā Sureiyā after meeting him in a public light-show. Though she doesn't hold much of a presence in the series as she had done in the previous arc, but still holds a significant influence particularly in the mind of Rushifā. The two eventually become a couple after her mother (having been revealed to have survived the assassination) makes amends with Rushifā. It is currently unknown what their relationship's status is, as they eventually part ways. Appearance Brina takes the appearance of a young woman with long brown hair that reaches down past her neck, brown eyes, a slightly muscular yet still-feminine build, and a moderately pale complexion. In her former appearances, she was commonly seen wearing the traditional Shihakusho uniform worn by the Shinigami (with the exception of the emblem). There have been exceptions to this common wear, such as the dress she wears on her first date with Rushifā Sureiyā, as well as the white tank-top and skin-tight black shorts she wears when accompanying her former master Suì-Fēng and Akisame at a fireworks display. Occasionally, she ties her hair in a ponytail positioned at the back top of her head. Later on, in the years that go by, her appearance changes slightly. She is a bit taller than the average woman, and her eyes change from brown to a pale blue. This is because that sometime, she had gotten her eyes replaced by artificial, cybernetic ones via surgery by the Inner Circle. She wears a hooded varient of the Shihakusho uniform, along with white, fingerless gloves that are a common piece of the noble attire. It is not uncommon for her to have the front of her top open, exposing her chest-binding bandages. The reason for this is to express the fact that armor only slows her down and leaves her vulnerable to her opponent. It is a method of encouragement for the mercenaries under her command to fight and kill in a "bare-bones" fashion. Personality Brina is a generally polite, calm, level-headed, and mild-mannered. Unlike her family, who is quick to use swear words, she is never heard swearing herself (much to the approval of her father). Around close friends and her family, she has a good sense of humor and makes a habit out of teasing them. The times that she seems to be irked or annoyed at their own antics is actually done out of playful behavior. She rarely loses her composure even in tense situations, responding appropriately to the situations at hand and acting in a composed, intelligent manner. She has a rather genius intellect, considered a prodigy among the ranks of the Onmitsukidō's Punishment Force and second to the commander-in-chief in skill.Izanami no Jidō: Gazō no Yomikomi Her status as an Onmitsukidō has instilled a darker side within her. In the missions that she is given, she keeps her smile and polite mannerisms even when facing targets or opponents. However, she also demonstrates a more sadistic and colder form of these mannerisms. She is quick to psychologically assault her victims, verbally or physically, in order to break them down and make their resistance much easier to overcome.Izanami no Jidō: The Good Life She holds no remorse, pity, or mercy when slaying someone she is ordered to. The only exception was that of her mother, whom she was forced to conspire against and kill due to secret orders from higher-ups. This action grieved and angered her to the point in where she killed multiple Onmitsukidō members before fleeing the Soul Society. Because of this, she carries an intense grudge against the Soul Society and its allies and is not hesitant to use lethal and brutal force against the ones that pursue her under their banner. It is also because of this that she falls into despair after knowing her mother actually survived the ambush and attack on her person.The Rule of Two: Contemplation In some cases, she shows subtle instances of having no empathy, such as in her conversation with Suì-Fēng, though whether or not she is aware of this trait or to what extent it manifests itself is unknown.The Rule of Two: Realization History Little is known of Brina's childhood. However, it can be implied that she grew up in the presence of a kind and caring father alongside her brother Braeburn. When she was old enough, she and Braeburn enlisted in the Shinō Academy soon after her father and mother became Captains, eventually becoming members of the Gotei 13. While Braeburn was in the 5th Division, Brina served as an Onmitsukidō member and eventually became its new Lieutenant under Suì-Fēng after the death of Lieutenant Ōmaeda. Not only did Brina become the new Lieutenant of the 2nd Division, she also became a top member of the Onmitsukidō as well as one of its more skilled operators. Her work did not go unnoticed, and she attracted the interest of Suì-Fēng herself. Suì-Fēng decided to take Brina in as her apprentice - a notion in which Brina was happy to oblige with. This started a grueling and year-long training process. Although the obstacles were rough and grueling for Brina, she was able to pull through and live up to her mentor's expectations. Slowly but surely, the bond between them strengthened to the point they were more than willing to look out for each other's well-being and safety. Despite being the Lieutenant of the 2nd Division, she often butted heads with 3rd Seat Sazuke Tensai, who acknowledged her as an equal and not her superior. However, it was not long before Brina's loyalty would be challenged. Under orders from the Central 46, Soifon ordered Brina to kill Evelyn McTavish, who was Captain of the 8th Division after Kyōraku's death and accused of being a Red Sun spy. Despite extreme feelings against the order to kill her own mother, Brina did not deny it and executed the order, successfully killing the 8th Division Captain. However, it was only a few days that she fell into a deep depression and then a grieving rage. At nightfall, she killed several Onmitsukidō members and fled HQ before being confronted by her mentor (who had resolved to kill her after hearing of the incident). The two engaged in a fierce struggle before Brina managed to defeat Suì-Fēng and escape the Soul Society. After this, she recieved word of Braeburn having defected long beforehand. Synopsis Bleach: The Children of Izanami Arc *Izanami no Jidō: Gazō no Yomikomi *Izanami no Jidō: Repercussions *Los Niños de Izanami: Contención *Izanami no Jidō: The Good Life Bleach: The Rule of Two Arc *The Rule of Two: Contemplation *The Rule of Two: Realization *The Rule of Two: Execution Equipment SO-45 Kidō Pistol: A favorite and common weapon for stealth operations, said to be constructed by companies within the influence of Inner Circle. It is a popular weapon for operators, but Brina's usage of it has made her a trademark. She uses it in conjunction with her Shikai in the Harries' technique (a traditional technique used for holding a flashlight and a gun). It fires accurate, but moderately weak rounds. The narrow barrel allows for the suppression of noise and muzzle flash, preventing fired shots from being seen. Although weak and unable to pierce armor and tough substances, the SO-45 can kill immediately when aimed at a target's head or other vital part of the body.Izanami no Jidō: Mother, Forgive Me... Inner Circle Cellular Phone: Like all other Inner Circle members, Brina has a cell phone similar to that of the Soul Society's Soul Phone. It is commonly used to communicate new contracts and orders to and fro courtesy of directors. Powers & Abilities Master Hakuda Combatant: Personally trained and mentored by former 2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng, Brina's hand-to-hand fighting skills are said to be rivaled by only her teacher. She utilizes various methods of combat against her enemies, including chops, throws, grabs, and take-downs. This skill was put to the test by her mentor Soifon in their first duel to the death and utilized to great effect, resulting in Brina fighting on even ground with her former master.Los Niños de Izanami: Contención This is ultimately her most terrifying trait displayed in combat, as she can kill armed opponents with her bare hands alone. :Oni Headpoke (鬼デコピン, Oni Dekopin): A technique where a simple finger flick has enough physical force to send an opponent flying a considerable distance away, even with enough power to crash through multiple physical constructs. Brina's physical strength can be enough to knock the wind out of a target's lungs and hurl them a considerable distance away from her.Los Niños de Izanami: Contención :Kazaguruma (風車, Windmill): A technique where one throws their body up into the air, making a shearing movement with the legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground. The move can either be done backwards or sideways. When the move is done with one leg high over the head to deliver a devastating kick to an opponent sending them flying away with tremendous force. This was attempted to be used on Auron Giovanni in their first battle, but fails.The Rule of Two: Realization :Tesshō (鉄掌, Iron Palm): An open palm strike that can effortlessly shatter a Hollows head to pieces with single strike. This is one of Brina's more common attacks. Great Spiritual Energy: Brina possesses enough spiritual energy to rival Byakuya-class opponents. Though she is not one to exert pressure in combat, she is capable of finely tuning her energy to meet the situation at hand. She can hide her energy to the point of non-existence in order to trick opponents into believing that she is dead or evade detection. Master Assassin: As the former right hand of Suì-Fēng, Brina has been labeled as a proficient user of stealth and reconnaissance. Her cold mentality allows her to strike down her targets without warning or hesitation, and her abilities grant her quick endings in her favor. She will even use the environment as an advantage, distracting unaware targets long enough for her to finish them off without attracting too much attention. She can keep herself hidden and unnoticed by even those within point-blank distance. Shunpo Master: Like her master, Brina is an active user of Shunpo and frequently uses it to surprise and overwhelm her targets quickly. She is fast enough to strike multiple times before her opponent can provide a decent counter. Hitting her is next to impossible unless she is fighting another advanced Shunpo user. Her level of speed rivals that of even her master.Los Niños de Izanami: ContenciónIzanami no Jidō: The Good Life Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Brina possesses a masterful level of zanjutsu. Her style focuses on acrobatic and energetic movements made to keep her opponent off-balance and scatter their guard. She is highly adaptive and can quickly adjust to an opposing fighting style in order to keep herself from being overwhelmed. This was what allowed her to kill several other Onmitsukidō Punishment Force operators and compete against Soifon in their first fight.Los Niños de Izanami: Contención Kidō Expert: Ever since the "completion" of her training by Suì-Fēng, Brina has shown to be proficient in the use of Kidō. The element of surprise that Kidō mostly uses as well as her nature as an assassin allows her to put her skills to great and devastating effect on her targets. She is able to use spells up to level 60, focusing primarily on the use of binding spells. Master Strategist & Tactician: Brina is well-versed in the art of combat and war, adapting to the field of battle as easily as a fish would adapt to water. She is able to think quickly and act without hesitation, deciding what or not would be the correct moves to make in combat within a matter of seconds.Los Niños de Izanami: Contención She has a knack for luring her opponents into a false sense of security before striking - a trait picked up from her former master. Genius Intellect: Brina states that the best trait that she possesses is her high intelligence. She is deceptive, cunning, analyzing, calculative and crafty, her polite and calm nature an effective mask for those trying to uncover her own psychological strengths and weaknesses.Izanami no Jidō: Gazō no YomikomiIzanami no Jidō: Repercussions With the right words, she can destroy her targets as effectively as she could with her physical abilities. She is capable of noticing even the smallest details, such as when she saw through Rushifā Sureiyā's guise.The Rule of Two: Contemplation Shunkō (瞬閧, Flash Cry): An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and Kidō. Brina's version is different from that of her mentor's and predecessor's. When Brina initializes the ability, a blue and flame-like aura surrounds her body. However, it does not have the environmental effect of causing gusts of wind to erupt from the body or collateral damage. The light is bright enough to temporarily blind an enemy who is at point-blank range. Because of its lessened offensive potency, it does not blow off the back and shoulders of the clothing as the normal Shunkō would (albeit it was still enough to overpower her master's Shunkō in their second duel). Brina's Shunkō variant can effectively immobilize her opponents with pulses expelled from the aura that can activate considerable pain through the nervous system.Izanami no Jidō: The Good Life Zanpakutō Jadoku (蛇毒, Snake Venom): The name of Brina's personal Zanpakutō. It takes the traditional form of a katana, though the blade is slightly wider and thicker. The hilt is uniquely shaped and golden, and the handle is black with a golden tip at the end. *'Shikai:' The release command for Jadoku is "Suppress" (抑える, Osaeru). After glowing with a bright light, it shifts to the form of a knife similar to the CQD Mark V Advanced Tactical Fighter type. Brina takes a liking to the form, and for this reason, releases and maintains the Zanpakutō prior to missions and duels. :Shikai Special Ability: Once Brina stabs or cuts her enemy, the muscles and organs within the affected limb, torso, or head will physically contort to excruciating levels. No matter how big or strong the opponent is, they will be subject to the same level of pain. The pain effectively hinders the opponent's body and can even immobilize it if it is worse enough. This can also cause a psychological effect on opponents who fear torture, which makes Brina's Shikai an effective torture/interrogation weapon. *'Bankai:' The name of Jadoku's Bankai is Dadoku no Umi (蛇毒の海, Ocean of Snake Venom). Unlike most Bankai, it does not have the appearance of an abnormally massive object or entity, but takes the form of a nodachi with a blue-golden hilt and a silver-guard. One of its unique traits is its immense cutting power, which can slice through any defense with ease. :Bankai Special Ability: Brina's Bankai expands on the usage of her Shikai's inner workings against her opponent. To use both of them, she mentally "selects" one, holds her sword in one hand with the tip pointing straight down. :*'Assassination Mode:' Brina's sword disintegrates into several dust particles slowly from the tip down to the end of the hilt, leaving her unarmed. The dust particles are near-invisible and will spread out in order to decrease the chances of her opponent being able to see them. These particles can enter the opponent's body through pores and holes. When Brina utters the command "Finish Him/Her", the particles will proceed to rip apart the opponent's insides. This is for finishing a fight quickly and usually kills the opponent. :*'Combat Mode:' Brina's sword glows a brilliant white before transforming and splitting into tendrils of spiritual energy. These tendrils strike the area around her, separating even more to form ghost-like humanoid entities. These entities are within the thousands in numbers, equivalent to an army. The way that these entities damage their target can prove to be quite devastating. Contact with one of them can cause severe damage to an opponent's organ system. Only a few hits are needed to kill the opponent. They cannot be destroyed by physical means, but energized attacks can be used against them (albeit their numbers make it increasingly difficult even for an enemy with high energy to fight without exhausting power). Relationships Rushifā Sureiyā Despite her mother being on confrontational terms with him as well as his status as a notorious terrorist, Brina seems to hold a mutual attraction towards Rushifā. It is one of the times that she has expressed great and genuine happiness towards anyone, and he is presumably the first person that she has ever truly opened up to besides her family. She seems to respect his motives of hunting after Soul Reapers and even treats them with a natural flair, possibly due to her own status as a criminal mercenary. Later on, their feelings for each other are admitted, and they become romantically revolve with one another. Suì-Fēng Initially, Brina viewed her former mentor with hostility, blaming her for her indirect role in Evelyn's "death". After their first duel, she obsessively sought revenge and even went so far as to use her father's nemesis as a means of doing so. However, upon first discovering her pregnancy, she immediately spared Suì-Fēng's life. After a talk, Brina expresses that she felt no real ill will towards her former mentor over the years and felt that killing her to avenge Evelyn was something she had to do more than something she wanted to do. Over time, she and Suì-Fēng rekindled their relationship. Evelyn McTavish Brina has a deep caring towards her mother, the feelings initially mutual and shared. However, this relationship immediately dissipated when Brina was given the order to kill Evelyn out of suspicion that she was actually a Red Sun cultist spy. Although surviving, Evelyn grew a bitter hatred towards Brina, whereas Brina felt extreme guilt and sorrow for doing it. In a blind rage, Brina slaughtered several of her own subordinates, resulting in the following death duel with Suì-Fēng. Her bitterness over her mother's supposed death would fuel a grudge against Soul Society for years to come and pit her against her very mentor once again. However, in recent events, Evelyn has come to let go of her anger against Brina in the realization that she was guilty of her actions during her own conflict with Rushifā Sureiyā. When they meet again, she and Brina rekindle the mother-daughter relationship they had. Trivia *These pictures are not owned by me and are merely used as representations for this character. Quotes *(To The Prophet) "I give you the chance to obtain what you said before to be a "fragment", and you give me the chance to kill ''her. All I will ask of you is a role you would like me to play, nothing more."Izanami no Jidō: Gazō no Yomikomi *(To Suì-Fēng) ''"If your child wishes to hear about me, tell them nothing but the truth. No matter how you have to do it, no matter how much it hurts, please tell them everything. Don't hide behind the lie."Izanami no Jidō: The Good Life *(To Braeburn McTavish) "As the battle between us continued to progress, I slowly began to lose my sense of confusion and torment. All she had to do was tell me she wanted to kill me, and I instantly felt better. Was it bloodlust? Or maybe....maybe it was the fact that my master was openly seeing me as an equal? I can never tell." References Category:Female Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Inner Circle